New Dawn NEW
by Studluv
Summary: Set after the events from the movie constantine, new characters but the same old battle raging on and who knows maybe there will be a special guest ;P
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken

Forsaken

The morning was full of life and light. I pulled back the curtains and gazed straight at the sun. I felt the warmth of its light grace my face and then I looked back into my room. A tip. As per usual, but what would anyone expect from a 16 year old who's just left high school. I looked at my calendar. July 15th 2015. It must have been at least 10 o'clock as the sun was almost directly above the house and that usually meant it was lunchtime to me. I closed the curtains and the room was ushered into darkness.

I stumbled amongst all the debris on the floor to find the carpet so I could find my way over to the light switch. I made a leapt to where I thought the light switch was and missed. I collided with the door and could feel a massive lump on my head.

"Dammit!" I yelled trying to pick myself up of the floor. I thought to myself as to what I hit but no sooner had I come to an explanation had my dad come and smash the very thing I had collided with back on top of me. He came running through the door and smashed it into my already mangled body.

"Oh shit. Sorry son. I came to see what happened. I thought you'd collapsed again." Dad picked me up and turned the light on. The light burned my eyes and I had to look away until I was used to it again. My dad looked me over and saw the bruise on my head. "Now that looks painful." He poked it with his middle finger.

"OW!!" I jolted backwards and slipped on my hover board. The hover board went flying into the wall leaving a dent where it had hit and I collided with the ground yet again. "This just isn't my day."

"Well at the moment it isn't but maybe when you meet up with your mates this afternoon it will be better." Dad looked at me with reassuring eyes and I nodded my head. "Good now I've got your breakfast downstairs on the table for you. Just get changed and then you can come down and eat it." He smiled and walked through the door. I watched him go through the door and felt sorry for him. Since mum disappeared he's tried to help me as much as he can but I guess he needs some help.

I got changed rather quickly to say that I had just hit my head twice and probably badly hurt my ribs but I could still see thing properly. I grabbed my phone and my wallet off the table and jumped over the junk in front of my door and headed off down that stairs. While going down the stairs I thought I felt something brush across my neck but there was nothing there and I carried on now going ever so slightly faster down the stairs. I turned the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen where my breakfast was already laid out on the table but to my surprise I couldn't see dad who was always here when I got up. I assumed that he must've gone outside to get the paper or to take the rubbish to the front garden. I waited at least ten minute until my stomach's rumbling compelled me to eat without him.

I had just finished my breakfast when Chris called.

"Hey. You know about us meeting this afternoon. Change of plan it's this night instead. You still gunna come with us." Chris's voice seemed a little weaker than usual but I guessed it was the early morning that had affected it.

"Yeah just need to make sure it's ok with my dad and I'll phone you back." I waited for Chris to answer.

"Why don't you write him a note and just tell him to phone you if there is anything wrong. He won't mind it." I could hear somebody who was with Chris start to chuckle.

"Fine then I'll leave a note, but where are we meeting now?" I asked and was almost instantly given a reply, almost as if it had been recorded and played back word for word.

"The front yard of the old St Mary's church. Be there by half 10 or you won't be part of the fun." All the people on Chris's side of the line started to laugh and I swear I could hear someone murmur in the background "Yeah Dead Fun" but I guess it was just my head playing tricks with me.

"Ok then see you there." I hung up and started hitting my head and looking around the room. Where's dad? I walked through the house and walked into every room. I stopped at the top of the stairs and felt something touch my neck again. This time it felt cold, almost frozen, and it wasn't a gentle touch like before, it was painful. I placed my hand on my neck and pushed in deep to try and relieve some of the pain. I looked at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. I jumped around and looked all over the staircase for any sign of where it came from but nothing was there. I decided to grab my stuff and leave the house before anything else happened.

I ran into my room and picked up my bag. I threw all the weapons I had into it. A couple of lighters, some WD40, 2 penknives and my I took my dads' army pistol, which was a souvenir from his time in the service. I popped out the mag and looked in it. It was fully loaded which meant that should anything happen, I would be safe and dad wouldn't worry about me knowing I had this with me. I flew down the stairs not slowing anywhere. I hit the ground floor and went straight into the kitchen and picked up a note pad from the draw. I quickly scribbled down a letter for dad so that he wouldn't worry about me and placed it on the fridge.

The house was empty but I had this overwhelming feeling as if someone of something was watching me in the house. I ran through all the doors until I reached the back door which I had the key for somewhere in my pocket. I fumbled with it in my pocket until I could get a good grip on it and quickly pushed it into the lock. I turned around and looked back into the empty hall and I was sure that I could see another shadow further down the hall coming from the front room. I turned the key and pushed the door open so that it flew far around the corner and crashed into the stone wall of the house making a loud bang making anything in the house aware that I was leaving the house in a rush. I darted through the door and I was sure I could hear the sounds of someone running through the house towards the back door.

I grabbed the door and through it back into the house and made for the hedges at the back of the garden. I climbed over the hedge and landed in another garden. I turned around and looked back at my house. I could see many shadows appearing at the windows. Then suddenly all the curtains drew closed. I looked closely at the back door and waited for something to come out. I could see that there was something there as its shadow was casting far in the hall. Whatever it was it was huge and it wasn't my dad. I stared at the single window for 5 minute waiting for something to appear until I saw what I believed to be at first a head but its eyes were almost ruby red and it looked like nothing that I have ever seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

Forsaken

Fallen warriors

I stared still waiting for the thing to leave the house. Over 2 hours passed and there was no sight of anything else moving in the house. I decided to head into town and look for anyone else who might be able to calm me down. The house was empty just like many of the houses on the road. They all looked similar, however all with different exceptions on them. My house had an angel overlooking the front porch while many others had souvenirs like guns and medals enlarged by technology. The angel was carved so it looked almost exactly like my mother. I quickly ran from garden I had landed in.

It took me another hour to walk into town as I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention with all the weapons in my bag so I went through all the ally's and ended up in the town centre which was almost completely empty apart from a few shop owners and some young kids playing around. I walked to one of the street vendors.

"Excuse me but do you know where all the people are because I don't think it's a national holiday." He looked at me and shook his head but pointed me to another vendor who was sitting on a chair admiring the view of the centre. "Excuse me sir-"

"Yes, I know what you want and all you have to do is go and look at the holo screens in the canteen in the upper market and you'll find out what's going on." He looked at me and then gave me a sinister smile. "I'm sure I've seen you on the holo screens before." The man started laughing and kept pointing at me. I decided to leave before I ended up getting even more humiliated but something the man said stuck in my head about seeing me on TV. No one had ever said I look like someone off the screens. Maybe he was imagining it. I ran up the ramps that led to the 1st floor of the market where the holo screens were. I could see that many people were all in this room and also I could see a few of my friends were in the room.

The room was quite large and had 1 large holo screen TV built into the roof so that shoppers could watch the news while going about their normal lives. All the people were surrounding the image that the screen was projecting onto the floor. I couldn't see much over the people but suddenly one of my friends recognized me.

"James. Hey move out of the way you lot." He moved many people out of the way and the signalled for me to move go over to him. I quickly pushed through and stood next to him. "I'm well sorry mate, I just found out myself. How are you taking it?" Ben looked at me as though I had just lost all I held dear to me.

"What are you on about now?" I looked at him without a clue of what he was on about and then saw all the colour of his face fall away as if he had just seen someone die right in front of him. He signalled to one of the other kids in the crowd and suddenly all the group opened up.

"Follow me and prepare yourself." He started to walk into the opened up gap and looked back at me. I followed him only in curiosity and also the fact that I wanted to know where everyone was if they were not here. He stopped in front of the projection and looked at me holding his head low. "I'm sorry mate." He pointed towards the image. I looked into it and I felt myself feel empty and all the life and energy pulled from within me. It was as if the 3rd world war had begun again but this time instead of hatred for the Russians and the Americans, I had hatred for the people who had perpetrated such an inhumane act especially to someone who I held so close. My dad's corpse was sitting, impaled on a pike somewhere on the outskirts of the city. His blood dripping from his hand, never stopping. The pike went through all of his body from his feet to his head and that was where. I stepped through into the projection and could see more clearly his face. The smile wiped away all my thought except those of hatred and anger. I could not bear to look as his face, he looked as though he had just gotten mum back. It made me sick to my stomach and I just ran out of there.

"James! Hey somebody stop him." People darted at me from all over the place to try and stop me from running away but I moved even quicker than I had ever done before. I was full of hatred and sadness and all I could hear my mind saying was "run. Run. Leave them behind." It was as if I had been given a new lease of life but all I wanted to do was make the person who killed my father pay.

The image of him stuck in my mind. It wouldn't get out and all I could see was my father who was smiling, covered in his own blood and just lying there, motionless. The sight was too much to bear but the more I ran the more I thought about it and wondered. Why him? Why now? Who? I also wondered to myself why the sky was black and not blue like it had been this morning when I assumed he was killed. The further I ran the more I wanted to kill until I just stopped still and collapsed into a heap on the floor holding my head in my arms and cried. I cried until all I could feel was the cold air on my face and all I could feel was the hatred and the anger. Ben had caught up with me and was standing behind me.

"I thought you knew. He's been dead since last night said the news reporter." I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"What did you say? How can that be when I talked to him this morning? How can that be?" I stood up feeling slightly groggy and looked straight at Ben.

"Well why do you think it had a black background on? The taped it last night and aired it last night at about half past 11 and this morning constantly on this TV but its not on any other TV's in the town." I started to laugh and could feel all the hatred in my body slip away.

"That would explain it all then. I must be mad, either that or there is someone who looks exactly like my dad in my house." Ben looked slightly taken back by what I said but then moved a little closer.

"Well why don't we go to your house and check out for ourselves or if you want we could call the police and ask them to check it out." Ben looked really sorry and took out his phone.

"Yeah I'd rather the police went and looked at my house. I don't think I can even step back in it after what happened this morning." Ben looked quizzically at me and I knew what he was going to ask so I decided to tell him. He took it a lot better than I thought he would and he tried his best to comfort me. I felt sorry for dragging him into this but he asked me and I couldn't just lie to him especially not after what I had just been through.

"Put your phone away I'll call the police and ask them to check my house and send a car to pick me up." I took out my phone and looked at it. It had received a new message. I quickly looked at it and dropped my phone. The colour quickly ran out of my hands and my face and I was completely pale. Ben went over and picked up the phone. The message was from an unknown number but whoever it was they said this:

"_I hope you've had a good day so far because it's only just starting and there is a lot more fun to come as long as you know where to come."_

The message came from whoever had killed my dad. The anger boiled in me and I clenched my fist turning them pure red with the amount of force. Ben started to dial another number into the phone when it went off.

"Do you want me to get it?" Ben asked me looking down at the phone.

"No pass it me." I took the phone and held it up to my ear and clicked the small button.

"Heya James. Hope you've had a good day so far because it ain't over yet, that's if you are still up for meeting us tonight." Chris's voice sounded weaker and more evil than it had ever done before and I knew that something was up with him now.

"What the hell does that mean eh? You know about my dad's death and you still want me to meet you. Why would I want to be with you?" I started to yell down the phone and could feel my hand start to shake I was getting that angry.

"Well I thought you'd like to meet your father's killers in person." Chris started to laugh and my hand went weak almost dropping the phone but I kept a hold of it. He was still laughing and so were the other people on his end. He paused. "You should have seen him when he found out it was me who took him. He was so surprised and thought it was all an act until I stabbed him that's when he learned is time was at an end. And the best part was when we sent a little present over to your house so that you wouldn't find out until a lot later. However I wanted to be the one to tell you and show you the exact blade I used to cut his throat as he was calling out your name." I got so angry I threw the phone at the floor smashing it into lots of tiny pieces and then I set off at a run towards the church. I didn't know what time it was but I knew that he must already be there and I didn't want him to get away with it not now I knew where he was and not now I had the means to kill him.

I looked at my watch. The time was almost half seven and I remembered what Chris had said. He was waiting for me there at half ten but if he had done what he had said over the phone then he knew that I would be there earlier than that and would kill him. I looked at Ben again who was looking ever so worried. He tried to place his hand on my shoulder but I moved away and dropped my bag onto the floor. If I were you I'd call the police and tell them to get over to St. Mary's church now. I pulled out the pistol and the knives and placed the gun under my shirt behind my back and the two knives, one in each pocket and looked into my bag. There were two cans of WD40 and the lighter still left in it. I opened up the front pocket and found some duck tape that I had used to fix my board when it had broken and I remembered about my house and thought to myself, "Dad had a lot of weapons in his room, they could help me avenge him", I picked up the bag and ran off towards my house while Ben looked at me and started dialling on his phone.

It took me less than 10 minute to reach the street where I lived and I decided to walk slowly towards my house and make sure that whatever was in it this morning was gone. As I approached my house I could see that something was not right as the gate had been torn apart. I looked at the front of the house and was further enraged. The angel that was on the front of my house had been taken leaving the front of my house desolate and empty. I knew that Chris had to be behind this as well and I burst into the house pushing past the jarred front and racing upstairs, this time I could feel nothing breathing on my neck however I still felt like something was slowly cutting my neck the longer I stayed in the house. I ran into my dads' room and threw my bag onto his bed.

His room had been untouched since last night and I could see that now nothing had been living in it since then. I pushed the wardrobe door open and found a chest, which belonged to my dad and dated back to before the war and had all his weapons he had used to help defend the country and his family.

I thought to myself as I looked through the chest what would happen to dad's body if something happened to me tonight but then the images came back of his corpse and I quickly got of that subject and searched the chest. I moved some old war clothes and found a sword and a shield, which had an unknown insignia on them. The sword was in its casing and was attached to a belt. I fastened the belt around my waist and put the shield on my back and continued searching the chest but found no other weapons. I knew this was where my dad kept al his stuff from the war but how come there were no guns or newer weapons in here apart from a sword and shield which would have been used centuries ago not in the 3rd world war. Something was not right here but I couldn't get any answers from my dad now. He was dead and his murderer would pay the ultimate price for killing him. I looked into my bag again and saw the two cans sitting there and decided to duck tape the lighters to I had to flamethrowers should I need them. I placed them into two holsters which I found in the chest which were the only thing that was modern in it. The rest were old knight robes and chain linked garment that would have been used by knights of the holy order many millennia ago. I left the room and felt my neck become ensnared with pain as blood flew down my spine from two cuts which appear out of nowhere on my neck but caused an immense amount of pain. I fell down the stairs and quickly landed on the landing lying almost motionless looking towards the top of the stairs where those red eyes I had seen before were staring at me.

I lifted myself to my feet and ran through for the front door looking back at puddle of blood lying at the bottom of the stairs. The creature from the top of the stairs hadn't followed me. I decided to run while I the thing wasn't chasing me and I remembered what was actually going on. I set off running towards the church where I would face my fathers' murderer. The sun was just setting and I could feel the cool breath of night setting in through all the hatred that had clouded my mind. I ran like a warrior who was charging into his last battle unafraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Forsaken

The eternal night

I could feel the blood pulsating from the wound on my neck but I kept running as the blood on my neck froze in the coldness of the night. The church was in plain sight now but all the windows had been painted black which was quite a shock to me as last I had known this had been a working church unlike those that had come under the control of cult who believed in the death of all thing good. I reached the front steps and felt as though I was being watched by many people but carried on walking up the step until I was stood at the door. I pushed but the door did not move. I turned around and looked for another way into the church and could see that there was a gate a little further down the road that led through the graveyard and into the church. I walked down the steps and could hear the sound of many people breathing heavily all around me. I placed my hand on the knives in my pocket and stood still until I could hear nothing again. I walked slightly faster now towards the gate that was already half open, almost awaiting my arrival. I could hear the faint sounds of police sirens in the distance and decided to hurry up if I was going to make him pay before the police showed up. I ran through the graveyard and suddenly stopped at a grave I had seen before. It was my mothers. I collapsed into a pile on the floor I could hear voice from all around me muttering and cheering.

"So he finally arrives a little earlier than asked." Chris walks into my sight and my eyes begin to fill with rage. I pulled the gun from my back pocket and aimed it towards him.

BANG! The bullet rips clean through Chris and hit the stone wall of the church behind him. Chris stands there still smiling. The wound in his chest doesn't seem to bleed and he laughing. Why is he not dead? I fired the gun again and again until I could only hear the clicks of an empty gun. My eyes were closed tight until I could feel tears rolling down my face and the coldness of the air around me freezing all my blood cold. I opened and saw him standing there looking unchanged from before with the exception of sixteen fresh bullet holes in his chest. He looked at me with those dark eyes of his and started walking towards me. I could see many people behind him and from the corners of my eyes, many more. From what I could see they were all around the same age as Chris and all seemed to look extremely pale and each and everyone of them seemed to be smiling mouth open showing all their teeth and to my surprise all of them had the same two teeth that were larger than the rest. Their fangs were a lot bigger than normal, almost like animals.

"Take him to the tablets." Chris ordered the people around him and almost instantly I felt myself being lifted off the floor and gliding over to a patch in the forest that had been cut of all trees. I looked down and could see that there were three quite young children holding me up above my head as they flew over the trees. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was flying in the air without the aid of technology and could see that from where we had originally left off there were many other people that I had ever imagined. Possibly a hundred or more teenagers who all looked as though they were going to kill someone and all with that same sickly smile on their faces.

We landed and I felt a sharp pain rip through the wound on my neck. I heard Chris's voice through all of silence and saw him emerge from behind an altar.

"Quickly. Place him onto the tablets before he begins to change or the prophecy will be destroyed." Chris pulled something from under his cloak and walked flew down from the altar. I felt myself being strapped onto a stone table that was stood on its end in the ground. I looked around and could see that there was another stone table where another corpse lay which was covered in blood and in front of that lay the statue of my mother that had sat on the front of my house since her death. It didn't look damage however it was covered with blood and by the looks of it, it was going to be destroyed.

I could see many people surrounding the statue brandishing hammers and one tall boy carrying a sword.

"Now the whole family is here we ca begin the ritual." Chris looked at me and then to the statue and finally to the corpse.

"What do you mean the whole family? My dad is on the outskirts of town stuck on a pike because of you." I clenched my first and tried to break away from the binding of the tablet.

"Did you like that? It was a lot of fun putting that on just for you and also to hear your voice when you found out. That was music to my ears. But your real father is there." He pointed towards the corpse that had started to stir. He walked over to it and turned its head.

"Dad! Release him you sick fuck. Why the hell are you doing this?" I tried even harder to break the bindings of the tablet but failed and looked at my dad who seemed to be unconscious.

"Ah. You see, you James my dear friend are a very important person and your bloodline has forever caused much trouble for the forces of darkness in this world. You see you are what the regular people would call, an angel. You are a direct descendent from the angels of heaven and therefore all those in your bloodline have tried so hard to stop us from finishing our ultimate goals. The complete enslavement of all humanity." All the people around him began to chant what sounded like a prayer and I could see my father writhe in agony.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked at Chris and then looked back at my dad. Blood had begun to bubble from his mouth and he began to scream. I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Now time to finish the whole family off once and for all so no more saviours will be born from your blood. Chris raised his hand in the air that was clutching a dagger and plunged it into my father's chest almost instantly stopping him from screaming and stopping his convulsions. I started to yell and curse Chris who was now walking over to the statue.

"What do you plan on doing with the statue? Do you want to ruin the only thing of my mother that I have left to remind myself?" Chris swapped the dagger for the sword the tall boy was holding and looked over to me.

"You think this is just a statue. Ha! You must be stupid. If you think that this was just a statue then how come it is covered in fresh blood and looks so uncannily like your mother. You know why? It is because this is your mother. She became a statue to protect your family and make sure the bloodline would never be broken but she never expected us to find out." He raised the sword into the air and turned to me. "Say goodbye to your mother again."

The sword hit the rock and sliced through it as if it was human flesh and cut the rock into two pieces. I looked and could see blood pouring out of it and instead of the insides being made of rock they were all blood and bones. I began to yell more violently and push further away from the wall. Chris walked over to me and cleaned the blade on his cloak.

"Look at you. You remind me of your of the other's who came at us wearing their armour and brandishing their holy swords but how could you know that. You've only just learned about your heritage. Chris placed the blade at my neck and dropped the blade almost suddenly. "Who has done this? Who has bitten him?" Chris's body began to grow taller and taller by the moment until he looked nothing of the old Chris. His flesh was torn and scarred and he seemed to have cracks in his flesh where blood did not seep through.

He seemed to be inhuman and he walked around making all the other people back away and almost become shadows in the forest. Then one of the entities stood forward. It was not human but didn't look like Chris. I knew exactly what it reminded me of, it looked identically to the thing that I saw in my house. However this creatures eyes were not red like the one in my house. They were violet. It stood in front of Chris.

"Why didn't you do as I told you and leave him alone. Now we have to finish the ritual before he becomes one of us." Chris went to hit the creature but was stopped by many other creatures that appeared on his arm, each with a distinctive colour of eyes. "Fine then, I'll spare you for now but you will leave now before you cause anymore harm." The creatures vanished from his body and the creature that had stood in front of him walked off and disappeared into the dense forest. Chris turned towards me and started to laugh and return to his original form. "Sorry about that. Just a minor implication which means I have to kill you straight away and lose all the satisfaction that I would like to have with you death." He sighed and picked up the sword again.

I started to feel an excruciating pain in my neck and inside my head. The blood that had frozen over in my neck had started to bleed again and I could feel myself almost becoming insane with the agony.

"We really need to speed the process up before he changes and becomes an immortal." Chris was beginning to panic now and was rushing to get the tablets ready for his master plan. The pain was now indescribable and I could feel all my muscle's splitting in half. Chris swung the blade but before it had even hit me I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and my heart beginning to stop. This was it I was already dying before he even hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

Forsaken

Re-Awoken

I awoke and felt as if my entire body had been frozen. I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I reached out with my arm and felt a smooth object in front of me and as I moved my hand, the feeling stayed. I tried to focus my eyes on any light that was around but there was none to be seen. I opened my mouth to yell and felt myself start to choke. I couldn't breath. I felt with every breath that my lungs were being squeezed tightly in my chest. I thrust both my arms out in front of me looking for some kind of hole that might help me get out. There was none and I felt my lungs begin to sear with pain and then… nothing my breathing had returned to normal and I couldn't figure out why. I knew one thing was certain and that was I needed to find a way out of wherever I was and for that I had to see where here was. I focused more and more with my eyes until I could almost see light but it was unlike anything I had seen before. I could see a container that I was in and outside that a room. Brightly lit and from what I could see was deserted.

I carried on looking around until I saw a faint line which was on the container and I reached for it only guessing as to what it was. Whatever it was it opened up and quickly my eyes returned to normal and I quickly sat up. The room was almost identical to what I had seen and I wondered how I had been able to see through the thing. I turned and looked at what I was in. It was a black bag almost, it had a zip all the way up and led from the soles of my feet to the tip of my head. I then realised what it actually was. I had seen something identical on TV when someone had died of unknown causes, it was for dead people and somehow I had ended up in it.

I unzipped it the rest of the way and crawled out of it landing onto the cold hard floor. I looked down and stared at the floor. I felt all the blood rush instantly out of my body and I tried to come to terms with what I had just seen. My reflection was gone. I had just stared at what should have been myself but instead I had seen straight through to the ceiling. I quickly got up and looked at myself. I was fully naked and was pure white. I quickly darted over to the counters and searched for any clothes or things that would cover my naked body. There was nothing but after I had started to search I could hear sounds almost beating in my head. I looked around the corned and could see a young person sitting in a chair wearing headphones and listening to quite loud music but that was not where the beating was coming from. It was coming from her but not her music, I knew deep down where it came from almost as if it was an impulse but I didn't want to believe it. It was coming from her heart and with every beat I felt myself drawn to her. I stepped closer and the beating became louder and louder until I was towering over her. I felt my mouth grow dry as I looked down upon her. My sight was drawn to her neck and the more I looked at her the more I began to feel thirsty and the more I looked the more I moved closer. I was barely inches away from her when I felt something in my mouth grow and I quickly backed away quite fast however she still sat there as if she had heard nothing. I moved my fingers over my mouth and felt that my canines had become sharper and were protruding more then they had ever before. I remembered back to that night which felt so distant from now yet the images were still so vivid in my mind. The teenagers who had shown up almost out of nowhere, silently and each all which had the same teeth as mine.

I gasped and fell back over crashing into many obstacles. The girl quickly got up and turned to see me lying on the floor. She quickly rushed over and looked at me. I had landed on something sharp and was bleeding from my hand quite badly. She picked up a bandage and wrapped it around my hand and then quickly ran off into what looked from where I was lying to be a cloak room and came back with a some clothes that looked as though they had been badly damaged. I remembered the clothes but then I felt a gripping pain that made me want 2 just collapse onto the floor the more I tried to think about that night. But then it went away the moment I got my mind off of that night and looked around the room again. She handed me my clothes and walked me to a cubicle that was used for post mortems by the amount of blood on the floor. I quickly got changed into my clothes and tried not to look at the large gash that showed a new scar I had never seen before. However I tried not to think about it as every time I looked down at it I felt my headache until I looked away.

I stepped out now fully dressed and walked over to the lady who had given me the clothes. Her nametag showed me that her name was Ann and she reminded me of someone I was sure I knew but by now I wasn't going to try and remember anything. She looked at me and started walking around me looking at the clothes.

"You really remind me of someone you know? And those clothes look like they fit you perfectly. Have you been here before and do you remember anything about how you got here?" She looked at me picking up a piece of medical equipment and looking me all over. She looked at the gash in the shirt I was wearing and saw the scar underneath it and backed away quickly. "How did you get that scar?" Her voice trembled slightly and she moved her hand to touch it.

I felt cold, colder than I was before and I felt a searing pain all through my body and I felt my arm reach out and grab the nurse's arm and I looked down at the scar which was now bleeding for no apparent reason. She screamed and fell down cutting her arm as she fell and pouring blood all over the floor. I looked at the blood and became almost overwhelmed with hunger and thirst and I felt my teeth grow again however this time they grew on my own accordance. I wanted them to grow and they did and this time I knew fully what was going to happen. I was going to feast on her just like in the myth from the books I had read in school. Hominus Nocturnus as we called it in class but we referred to them as vampires as it was easier to pronounce. They were men and women who lived in darkness and feasted on fresh human blood and all the books we read told us that it was a myth but if it were truly a myth then I would not crave blood and feel so weak.

I lunged at her holding my hand at her throat and turning her head with my free hand so I had a clear path towards her neck. My eyes flickered and I could see not just her skin but beyond that. I could feel every beat her heart did and also see her blood coursing through her veins and almost as if something was drawing me to this part of her. A single vein stood out amongst all the others and this one made my thirst become unbearable. I sank my fangs deep into her thin flesh and felt the rush of blood flow into my mouth as if I had been refilled with life and energy. I removed my head and look down on the lifeless corpse that used to be a nurse and saw the blood drip from her neck. She was dead and I was the one who killed her. Her soulless corpse lay still in my arms as I looked upon her face and saw the last moment of horror had been her death which I had done and I had done it of my own free will.


	5. Chapter 5

Forsaken

A New Era

I moved away from the now blood ridden body and backed away looking into a mirror where my reflection could not be seen however I didn't want to see myself like this, like the monster I had become. I grabbed a white medicine cloak and started to rub it all over my face. I carried on rubbing until I could feel nothing on my face, not coldness of the blood, not the dampness of the fabric and not even the trickle of sweat that fell from my forehead. I threw the cloth over the corpse of her and quickly got up. I kept my eyesight above her so I could not see what my destructive cravings had done. I walked over to the cloakroom, which she had come from, and started to search for a coat to hide my blood soaked clothes and the scar, which had now stopped bleeding but seemed to look even deeper. I found a large over coat that would hide most of me and only show my shoes which were the only part of me not blood soaked. I looked down and there on my shoes were a few droplets of blood. I knew that these were not hers or mine but the more I tried to remember the more my head seemed to try and pry itself apart. I forced myself to bear the pain as I thought more of where the blood came from and there was a flash in my mind. I showed the blade that had ripped into me just after I had died and saw that from it not only was my blood but blood that was slightly lighter coloured than mine. I then remembered the statue and the blood that fell from it and I thought to myself that Chris had cleaned it first so how could there be any blood on it but then I could hear a voice in my head much louder than the beating of a heart that I heard before and this voice made all the pain in my head simply drain from my body. It was my mothers.

"You are now a true immortal James. Your father and me gave our lives just so that this world would never be destroyed and we lived our whole lives hoping that you would never have to know the truth but now you do. However you are not like me or your father we were warriors with the blood of angels coursing through our veins, you however don't just have angel blood in your veins you have demon blood that is why you hunger for blood and that is why you can feel all the essence of being around you. You are the first of a new generation and only you can free the world from the tyranny of the overlord." Her voice began to become weaker in my head.

"What are you on about? How am I still alive and why does my head hurt so much to remember the past especially that night? And how am I supposed to fight someone when I don't even know how to fight?" I felt all the anger build up within my fist and I slammed it into the wall which buckled for some unknown reason and fell through. I looked at the wall and saw that it was made of concrete and bricks. I looked at my fist and saw that it had a gash across it, which healed while I looked at it. I saw the skin thread across the wound and then start to fill up so that it was healed within seconds.

"See you are unique. You are neither angel nor demon, you are both with all their strength and neither of their weaknesses. And you are alive as you turned into an immortal before he struck you as for the memories only you know the answer to them as I do not know much about demons only that they feel everything and fear nothing not even death as to this world they are dead." She seemed to be weeping almost as she said it. "And the only way you can destroy the overlord or the one you called Chris you must use the weapons that you found in your fathers chest and drive the blade through his heart and only someone of pure demon blood can this be. I feel that you may not be able to do this, as you are an angel and a demon, although I know of only one way for you to lose your purity."

"If you know of a way to stop that demon who killed you then tell me I do not wish anymore people to be hurt by him and I am willing to die just to defeat him." I collapsed on the floor and looked towards Ann who was still silent under the cloth that was covered in her own blood.

"Do not worry about her she is still alive and she will not turn like you have. She will wake up and feel weak and call for help. You may need to change your appearance because she may recognize you again. Just look into yourself to find the answers. And for turning you away from the light you must find you true love and receive a kiss from her and she must give it of her freewill." Her voice faded from my mind and my head was filled with questions but I decided to quickly get out of there before she awoke.

It was incredibly dark for this time of day. The clock at the morgue said that it was 5 o'clock but it looked more like midnight and the more I walked down the street the more I felt that feeling I got as I stood on my stairs. I turned and looked around and could see nothing. I remembered what my mother had said about my blood and that I could see all beings all I had to do was look for the answers within me. I remembered back to the morgue when I was in the bag and thought about how I was able to see then and then realised. It was blood that made me see like this and the moment I opened my eyes I saw it. I dark skinned creature crawling barely a few meters behind me, its jaw hung open and its teeth bared revealing a red shade of blood on its 4 sharp front teeth.

I caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. Someone wearing full body armour and wearing some type of goggles with a reddish tint to them.

"Oi, you kid get out of there now. There's one of them right in front of you and if you don't move it's going to get you." The man held a gun out from his chest with a light fixture on it. The creature's head cracked as it turned towards the man however I was the only one who heard this as the man was stood watching me unaware that the creature was now looking dead at him.

It pounced. It leaped using all its four legs to propel it forward towards the man at tremendous speed. To me it moved quite slowly but I also could see the ripple it was making in the air and knew something was not right. I dived towards the creature colliding with its side with a force equal to its own. The creature was sent flying into one of the building across the road and the man quickly turned the gun towards the now dead creature. Its body had ripped straight through one of the supports of the building which had quickly fallen onto its remains.

I smiled almost pleased with myself but part of me wanted to fight it and I felt myself pulling away from that feeling with all my strength. The man hurried over to me.

"You ok son? Did it bite you?" He looked me over and could see there were no wounds on my neck or pretty much anywhere on my body. "Where the bloody hell did you come from and what made you think that coming out of your shelters at the exact time they hunt. You must be barmy but I have to hand it to you, you handled yourself good and also you saved my bacon and killed one of those buggers but I think we better motor cause those buggers sense if one of em is killed and I don't wanna be here when his mates come back and neither do you." He chuckled and grabbed me by the arm. His hands were covered in metal gloves that would be used by riot police during dangerous riots. He pulled me towards a narrow backstreet and rushed me down the street until we reached a large truck. It was fully armoured and had a mounted gun on the top which seemed to be slightly damaged but was still operational as a young lad was sat there looking through similar goggles to the man.

"Any buggers out there son?" The man quickly jogged over to the back of the truck and pulled down the cover. There were a few people mainly men all covered in silver blankets and all looking slightly shaken. "Your lucky we found you or you might not have lived for much longer. Hey! Son you should have seen this guy he went charging into a crept and killed the slimy thing with his bare hands." The people looked at me wit awe and the lad jumped down from the turret and looked at me.

"What this guy killed one of those things without using any kind of weapons and without goggles. You must be smoking something again cause I really doubt that." The kid chuckled and climbed back into the turret.

"He did, did you not hear the loud crash that was this guy hitting that bugger into a building and anyway can't sit around chatting I've got to get this thing back to the shelter as Jenny and Mary will be worried sick about us." He hurried over to the front of the truck and hopped into the seat then looked through the hatch that looked onto where all the people were sat. "Take a seat I think you earned it." He closed the hat and then some of the people stood up and offered me their seat. I declined and turned to face the outside of the truck. I stood there staring through the fabric looking around and trying to picture where I was exactly as I couldn't remember any of the landmarks or any of the building especially the morgue. I looked back and could see the people staring at me and I quickly pulled the coat tighter around my body so that the blood stains could not be seen but what I hadn't noticed was that there was a large gash down the side of the coat which was where I had hit the creature which the guy called a crept. And through that cut you could see part of my bloodstained shirt. They all seemed to be slightly scared and backed further into their seats. I continued to stand there silent and looking for anything that I knew but still there was no luck and I decided just to stand there.

The ride wasn't long but it wasn't short either. The roads were badly damaged and I was sure people knew there was something wrong with me as I stood up all the way here without holding on at all. The kid dropped out of the turret and walked towards me patting me on my back.

"Did you have a nice ride? Well welcome to paradise." He walked over and kicked the metal bottom hatch and pushed back either side of the metal like fabric.

The room was brightly lit and seemed to be quite large but on closer inspection there had to be almost a hundred tents that had been put up in it and each seemed to have about 10 people standing in front of them looking at the new arrivals. Most of them couldn't see my side and neither could the guy standing in front of the exit who was a lot older than me and who seemed to have war wounds on his face. The people who were sat behind me quickly hurried past me and jumped off the ramp and hurried into the crowd as not to be seen again. The lad looked at me.

"Are you getting off or do I have to drag you off and please say the second one I've been dying for a little human fight." He laughed and then the older man walked past and climbed half onto the back of the truck.

"Ben, why do you always have to intimidate the new people? I'm sorry about my son he's been kinda edgy since the whole event cause it got him good lost almost everything his best mate James who had already lost his dad and then his mum when the first started showing up." The man looked at Ben who was now facing away from me and looking at him. "Sorry son but I need to tell him coz if you don't you'll end up taking out your anger on him and that ain't fair, is it?" Ben looked at me and stared for a few seconds before jumping from the ramp.

"It ain't that. It's just he remind me of James." He started to walk into the crowd and I just felt myself overwhelmed.

"Ben! It is me James." Ben turned around and laughed.

"James died that night I know I was one of the people who found his body and the only way he could be alive is if he is one of them and everyone knows what that means." Ben pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Now if you know what smart for you, you'd shut the hell up and get off the truck!" Ben was now completely angry and I could see that his hand was trembling with all his anger. "They took everything away and now we stay here hiding from them for as long as we can until we are next.

"Well you might as well shoot me coz I am James and if you don't believe me ask me something only he would know and I'll answer it." I jumped off the truck and stood there with Ben's father stood barely inches behind me.

"Fine then just coz you seem so eager to get yourself shot. If you are truly James which means you are really one of them then answer me this. When was the first time we met and who was my first crush?" I chuckled and stepped further away from the truck and the man behind me raised his weapon to.

"We first met when I moved in and started school. Your dad fancied my mum and your mum slapped him for it and we've been friends since then. And as for your first crush it was Jade and she was your first true crush and your first girlfriend was Anne." Ben looked at me his hand shaking more than ever but not in anger but in disbelief. He quickly snapped back to life and aimed the gun at me.

"So you willingly admit you are one of them?" His voice squeaked as he said it.

"If you mean a demon then yes but I am not like any demon as I am part angel as well and if you want to you may shoot me thinking that I am the enemy when I stand before you to aid you." I lowered my head and knelt on one knee before him. He was shocked to hear what I had to say but kept the gun pointed at me. He wasn't the only one shocked as the large crowd erupted in a roar of murmurs between people and I heard many people talking about a prophecy.

"Son put the gun down if he was one of them do you think he'd have told us that he was?" Ben slowly lowered his gun and looked towards his feet however I still felt a gun in the back of my neck. "So you're an angel, are you, I should have known the way you fought back there but you also said you were a demon. How is that?" The whole building went silent so they could hear me speak.

"It was on that night, when Ben found me dead. I am and always have been since birth and angel and only learnt about it on that night. I was bitten earlier that night by something that resembled the thing I hit today and while Chris…" The whole crowd began murmuring again until Ben shouted.

"SILENCE!!" Ben's face had turned pure white with either intrigue or sadness upon hearing that name.

"While he was performing the ritual to kill the last of the angel bloodline I began to turn and when he hit me with the blade he mixed my blood which had turned with that of my mothers and I guess I became more powerful but I was dead." Ben began to walk towards me.

"I thought you were dead but if what you are saying is true then you're still alive and you are the one who can finally bring peace to this ravaged world." I smiled and nodded and the murmuring began again. Ben put his arm around my shoulder and moved his head close to my ear. "The prophecy states that a pure blooded demon would kill the overlord and you are half blooded but you are not a true pure blood either as you are half angel, so how can you stop the war." Ben's face began to become redder and he reached for his gun.

"I was told that as I still have that blood in my veins all I have to do is find my true love and then my blood will be released into me." Ben stopped reaching for his gun and smiled. He let his arm go from my shoulder and then walked away telling me to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

Forsaken

Fire of Passion

We reached a room where all the walls were covered in metal and Ben turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about this but seeing as you are part demon we can't fully trust you yet as you may try and feed on us as we sleep." My face began to sink and I turned to see Bens' dad standing there with a gun aimed towards my head. He pushed me into the room and aimed the gun lower. He flicked the light on the gun on and moved it all over my body. Ben watched closely looking for anything out of the ordinary and I stood there waiting.

"Take the coat off." Bens' father ordered me to take the coat off and I looked hesitantly towards Ben. He smiled and I looked again at his father. I dropped the coat and Ben took a step back and all the blood from his face drained and he looked pale. "Ben what's up son? Why do you look ill?"

"Those clothes they were on you the night you died when you were strapped to the tablet surrounded by all the blood." Ben backed into the corner and began to shake violently. His father rushed over to him and knelt beside him still holding the gun in his hand. I took a step towards him.

He quickly turned around and aimed the gun at my head.

"Back off now ok. He's my son and I'll help him." He knelt down again and grabbed Ben's hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine dad I just had a flashback that's all." I wanted to ask Ben a question but I wasn't sure if it was the right time but I figured I might as well ask it now.

"Ben." The both looked towards me and Ben looked straight at me with tears still streaming down his face. "I just wanted to ask when you found me there. Did you see another person on a tablet or a statue near where I was?" Ben looked curiously and shook his head. Anger built up in me and I felt myself storming towards one of the metal walls and throwing my fist towards it. They collided with great force my fist easily ripped through the wall which was much thicker than the wall in the morgue. Ben father quickly stood up and aimed the gun straight at my head.

"I found you all alone and I knew something was wrong but why would there be a statue and someone else chained to another tablet. I mean I saw another tablet which had blood on it but that blood was dry and if someone had been there then they had been moved." Ben stood up and walked over to me.

"I wasn't the only person there that night apart from my attackers and Chris and his horde of demon. My parents were there. My dad was chained to the other tablet and my mother was encased in stone and… and he killed them both with no remorse. He just plunged his blade into them like he had done it all his life." They both looked quite quizzical at me and I wondered why.

"Why was Chris there and what does he have to do with the demons?" I felt my heart fall in my chest and I moved my hand over it. I pushed my hand into my chest to try and feel my heart beat and there was nothing, no beat, nothing just silence. I looked up at Ben and saw he was waiting in anticipation. I looked back down at my hand and moved it away and saw the scar.

"Chris was the one who did this." I moved my hand away and pointed towards it with my other hand. Ben face dropped and so did his fathers which had remained quite angry since he had found out about my blood and my curse.

"You mean he is the overlord, he murdered millions, and he murdered my mother!" Ben clenched his fist and punched the wall. He did not dent the wall but badly cut his hand. I watched as the blood poured from his hand and felt the urge fall over me again.

The thirst for blood. I clutched the scar and pushed deep into it and felt cold blood rush through my fingers the harder I pushed the less I wanted to feed until I felt myself become light headed and I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was on the floor and the blood that had run from my scar had vanished as if to nowhere. Ben was stood over me and his father was wafting an old newspaper in front of my face.

"Thought I'd lost you again mate, but I think you being an angel and all makes you a lot tougher than I could ever be. And why were you clutching that scar?" Ben stared at me while his father edged towards his gun. Ben shook his hand and continued to look at me, his eyes not faltering from my face.

"Well I told you I'm half angel and half demon, well I've got all their strength and only one real weakness from the demon blood. That is the thirst. I see blood and the only thing I can do is force myself not to turn into a savage and bite someone." I held my head low and Bens' father moved towards his gun again.

"Dad! Stop it alright can't you see he's not himself but he's not one of them. You saw what he did, he controlled himself and didn't feed, he isn't one of them." Ben moved his bandaged hand onto his fathers' shoulder who turned and looked at his son. They both turned towards me and placed their hands underneath my back.

They pulled me to my feet and I didn't feel at all queasy and no longer felt the need to feed on blood. I figured my cravings were only brought on by sight of blood so I knew what I must avoid at all time.

"Ben do you mind if I ask why you look a lot older than you did when we last met." I felt myself forced to ask this question as Ben looked like he was in his twenties when he was younger than me when we I last saw him. Ben's faced looked towards his father and they each looked towards me.

"Well I look older coz I am older, a lot older I'm nearly 26. Did you not know that it's been over 10 years since the demon gate was open and when you died?" His voice seemed to become quieter as he continued to tell me about all the events between when I was still alive to now and I was shocked.

From that night on there had been a continuous war between man and demons and it seemed that man was failing. He told me about the prophecy that a holy warrior of light would come and save mankind from their end. He had told me that since they had started to show up the sun had never fully shone brightly as it seems that the creatures are weakened by the light and that the only way they could conquer this planet was to block it out so it only let plants grow enough to sustain human life. He told me that almost 75 of the population had been killed by them and that there were over 5000 people in the building we were in and that quite a lot of them had lost their families and needed helping. I felt my heart crumble as I was told more about the atrocities that had happened since I had been gone.

"So would you like me to show you around the place now or do you want me to take you to your quarters and I'm sorry to tell you that you will be sharing your quarters with someone else as we are running out of places to put people and that is why all the tents are in the main parking lot. But dad still goes out everyday and looks for any survivors who may need help." He looked at his dad and smiled sarcastically. "Even though he likes being in control it means he can give orders and his main rule is that each room must have an even number of both genders. For populations." Ben laughed and his father looked at him.

"It's not just for that its because most of them need support and well if you have someone who's been through it before and who is the same age and well being the opposite gender just means they end up growing up with each other and then having kids and before you know it we'll be running a little nursery here." They both laughed but I stood there still.

"What happened to all my friends who I knew before, how many survived? Where exactly was I and what happened to my mother and father when Chris had killed them? They didn't just disappear and no one would have stolen their corpse. And where was my sword and shield that was on me when I turned." I decided to use turned instead of saying died as that word made Bens face turn ever so slightly red. Ben looked at his father who looked at me.

"Well your sword was taken away by the police and I guess it was locked up in their evidence lockers and the shield was what Ben grabbed as he knew it had some value and he's used it to channel all his frustration since the start of the war." Ben looked at me with sadness in his eyes. His father began to walk out the door. "Well I think its getting late and I'd rather sort all this out tomorrow and also I want you to come hunting tomorrow to see if you are any good at fighting as what I've seen you've got the strength but none of the control someone with your strength must have. Oh and Ben show him to his room." He walked out of the door and closed it partly behind him. Bens' face began to look slightly happier and he looked more at me.

"Well you know that you have to share and well seeing as its getting late I had better move along before your roommate comes back and gets a big shock from seeing you." Ben walked towards the door and signalled me to follow him. I did and as we walked through the long and narrow corridor I walked slightly faster than I usually would mean that I had to stop every meter to let Ben move more. I wondered if this was either the angel blood or the demon blood and I figured it must be the demon blood as it made me angry and I guessed it was that part of the blood that made me do so much damage to the wall. As we turned the corner that led into the larger hall where all the tents were set up I felt myself stopping where I was and Ben turned around to look at me.

"Do you know who my roommate is and if they know who I am?" I felt I was forced to ask this question because if the person didn't know about me then they might do something which would make me want to hurt them and I knew I couldn't stop myself if I was alone and with someone I didn't know like I was with the nurse. Ben saw the look of worry in my face n walked back to comfort me.

"Don't worry she knows who you are and she's a friend of mine she's your age so you will get on fine. And don't worry about you biting her she used to be part vampire as well and she's a tough girl she won't become infected if you bite her by accident and most people know that you will have the tendency to do sometimes." Ben had a look of doubt on her face and his eyes became slightly glazed over.

"Don't worry I'm nothing like those vampires cause I can't infect people due to only half of me being a vampire." Ben looked at me and smiled and carried on walking into the hall.

All the people from before had returned to their tents and only a few people were left anywhere near me to realise who I was and those people were quickly dismissed by Ben who shot them a single glare which made them flee with fear for their lives. We reached a door that was quite a way from the large area that was probably a car park before the incident.

The door was camouflaged into the wall and only the handle seemed to show me where the door was but Ben had no problem finding the door and unlocking it with a small device that was in his hand. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hold out your hand." I held out my left hand and Ben pressed something onto it which made a whirring sound. I felt a stinging sensation in my hand. He moved the device and I saw that under the skin in the centre of my hand there was a small almost invisible chip. Ben turned over his hand and showed me a chip almost identical to mine that was in his, except his allowed him more access than mine.

"Just don't walk around with your palm facing outwards cause it gets really annoying." We laughed and Ben looked at me. "Ah we've got one problem you don't have any other clothes except those you're wearing and well they are kind of covered in blood so well I'll be right back if you could just go into the room and get changed I'll be right back." Ben quickly disappeared around the corner at a sprint. I looked into the room, it was dark and seemed quite large to be a normal room. I walked in and the lights instantly came on and I felt myself swaying slightly to try and adjust to the amount of light. I opened my eyes and looked at the room. It was huge but it didn't have what I thought it would have in it. It seemed to be more like a room that you would find in a hotel.

It seemed to be fully decorated and it was dominated by a queen-size bed and over in the corner was a large stereo system surrounded on either side by piles of CD's. I walked over and looked through the collection. They were all heavy metal and rock and most of them were from bands like Offspring, System of a Down, Linkin Park, and Limp Bizkit.

I looked around and found two wardrobes one containing all girls clothes and the other empty except for a few coat hangers and I knew that most of them had been taken and put into the other wardrobe for my roommate.

I didn't want to pry into her wardrobe as I knew it wouldn't be nice if she found someone looking through her clothes so I decided to sit on the bad and look through the CDs and play a few of them as I had been away from music for 10 years and for me that's way too long. I found some songs I liked and I decided to play them if I worked out how the CD player worked. I looked all over for a button to turn it on and couldn't find anything. The CD seemed to fit into a groove in the top but that was it. There was a slightly translucent patch on the front of the player but I couldn't figure out what it was for. I heard the metallic door slide open and quickly turned and looked for Ben but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a tallish girl who had long brown hair that came past her shoulders and obscured part of her face so that I could only see a small amount of her face as the rest was hidden in the darkness of the hall. I stared for a few seconds until she stepped into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Forsaken

Lost and Found

Her beauty astounded me, she was like an angel. She had a face that made my heart jump into my mouth and I could feel my cheeks become red. I quickly stood up to help hide the fact that I was shy.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing with my CD player?" She wasn't angry but she seemed to be quite quiet which shocked me as Ben had told me she was tough and I expected her to be covered in scars and war wounds if she was a fighter like Ben as he had scars that covered his face. I waited hoping that Ben would come and introduce us but I knew he wasn't coming anytime soon and I had to swallow my shyness and just talk to her. "It shouldn't be that hard" I thought to myself but as I opened my mouth I felt all the air be sucked out and I was speechless again.

"My names James." That was all I managed to say before I felt my heart try and leap through my mouth. I don't know why I felt this way but I knew it had something to do with her and my blood. I clutched my chest where the scar was, where it had hurt so much to touch and to my surprise all I felt was the deepness of the cut and the dry blood. I thought that there was something wrong until she walked further into the room and my heart tried t leap forward towards her.

She had begun to blush and she sat down on the bed.

"If you want to play a CD you have to move you hand over the little panel to make it play." I looked at the panel then raised my hand. The CD began to spin instantly in the little indentation that the CD had sat in merely minute before. It began to spin more and more until it raised up from the player and floated in mid air. Light flashed from the corners of the player and the light all converged on the CD until it formed a person standing on top of the CD. I recognized the immediately, it was Amy Lee from one of my favourite bands ever, Evanescence. I sat there watching the character move and then heard music come out of nowhere all around the room.

The room blared into life with music and lights everywhere. Soon the small image of Amy had begun to grow and was met with some more members of the band. I just sat and stared in awe at this sight as I had never seen it before and I was wondering where it had come from. I turned around and looked at the girl who was sitting barely inches away from me. I jumped back as she had moved closer while I was staring at the image and she was only a few inches away from me and I could tell that from my reaction she had scared me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you it's just you put on my fave holo-vid ever. I love Evanescence." I could see her face more clearly now and she still seemed to be unscathed. She looked beautiful especially with her lusciously long hair, which still seemed to cover part of her face. She had a smile on her face that made me blush like crazy, it was a sweet and small smile but I felt almost compelled to blush when I saw it. "Oh and I never said my name. It's Rose and I know who you are I just don't like being crept up on since… well it doesn't matter as long as you know and don't do it again. Thanks." She smiled again and I felt my heart rise quickly and I think she even knew what was happening inside me. She seemed to be able to look inside me almost like I could look inside other people. I looked at her and started to see through her flesh. I could hear her heart beating above the music and there in the middle of her chest was it, beating fast than it should have and as I carried on listening I could hear another heartbeat but this one wasn't the same and I didn't seem to come from anyone. I looked around the room and could see no one and I realised it was mine. I moved closer to her and she moved closer to me until we were inches apart. I was now looking at her face which was now fully revealed and looked even more beautiful than what I had originally thought. She looked astounding and every detail of her face seemed to have been made perfect. I felt the two beatings in my ears become closer and closer to each other until in the end I could only hear one beating of the two. She smiled when this happened and so did I. We moved closer and closer until our bodies were touching each other and carried on moving until I could feel her hair brushing against my face. I looked into her deep blue eyes and she looked back. The beating became louder but it seemed neither of us were bothered by it and we carried on moving until I could feel her warm skin touching my face.

The door opened slowly and she quickly turned to face it and so did I. It was Ben he was standing there holding two large suitcases which were packed to the brim and both looked identical to each other.

"Oh. Sorry I should knock. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ben took a single step into the room and then looked at the hologram now floating above our heads and smiled. "Ah I see you've found a holo-vid. Do you like it?" I nodded and the girl looked at me and quickly turned before I looked at her. "Oh sorry I haven't introduced you two yet."

"It's ok Ben I've already told him my name and I know who he is and what he is and don't you worry we'll get along fine." She smiled and walked over to the player and turned it off. I stood up and walked over to Ben placing my hands on the two bags.

"I see you two are getting along fine. Her last roommate was normal and, well let's just say he has gone off women permanently but its ok she seems to like you by the fact she hasn't throw something across the room after I told her about you. She seems to have a sixth sense for people." He smiled and released the bags into my hands. He looked towards Rose and blew her a kiss, which she returned with a scowl. He ran through the open door and disappeared around the corner. I turned and looked at Rose.

"Has he always been like this or is it just because I'm here, or is it you?" I chuckled and looked towards the bags that were pulling me down the ground. I flung them onto the bed barely inches away from Rose. She looked in shock and smiled at me.

"So you are a hybrid like me then. I've never met someone who smelled so much like them yet smelled so human." She smiled and started to open one of the bags. I started opening the other bag and fell to the floor. I could feel the wound starting to bleed again and I looked down at it. The blood was seeping through my shirt and I saw Rose's face. It was pure white. She had her hand held over the scar and was pushing it hard. I felt the urge I had when the nurse had touched it. The lust for blood, the warmth of human blood trickling over my mouth, a memory of then. I started to smash my head hard against the floor trying to rid myself of the thoughts of even harming her. Suddenly the pain stopped and the blood began to trickle back into the cut where it had originally come from and left the skin bone dry.

"Damn. That hurt like hell." I sat up and Rose flung her arms around me tight. I could feel her skin touching my own.

"What the hell was all that about." Rose looked up at me and smiled. "Is there something wrong with you or what? It was like you were having a fit but I could feel something even deeper than that within you. Like you were fighting a battle against yourself. Do you want to talk about it?" She pushed her head next to mine and I could feel her warm breath running all over my face.

"Well if you want me to tell you I will but I'll warn you. It's not a pleasant story." She looked into my eyes. I could see her crystalline blue eyes staring deep into me and she chuckled.

"If you wanna tell me then sure, go ahead I don't think anybodies story is pleasant especially people who have been bitten and then had to try and live a normal life again." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well it all started over ten years ago but really my family history started millennia ago. I'm like you in a way I am part demon but also not truly a human either, as my parents were both descendants of angels." I looked at her face and could see that she was slightly shocked by the mention of the word angels. I chuckled. "Well I guess you also believe in the prophecy about how someone of demon blood would kill the overlord and because I am part angel, my blood must be purified so I am a full demon and only I can do it as the weapon that will kill him can only be wielded by someone who was born from the light. And that is me because I am the last true angel on this planet." I sighed and looked towards my feet. I felt her hand brush against my cheek and lift my head up.

"Smile as that seems to be the only thing we can do in times of true darkness. But if you don't mind me asking. How are you going to become a true demon and retain your sanity when all true demon are nothing more than mindless puppets that want to hunt and kill all life." I looked into her eyes. Even though they were crystal blue they seemed to have a flame in them, a light of pure white. I stared at it almost in awe. She looked so beautiful yet she seemed so strong and hard but I could tell, almost like a whisper in the back of my head that she was, underneath all that tough exterior, a pure hearted girl. I felt that urge to feed but this time it was not as powerful. I bit my lip and could feel my mouth slowly fill with my own blood, which seemed to quench my thirst.

"As you we born from light you can keep your mind intact. You will be in blood a demon but in soul and spirit you will always be an angel. Tell her that, she knows how you feel and knows that pain you are going through, let her help you." I looked into her lit up face and told her what my mothers voice had just said to me. She seemed fascinated with what I had to say. I smiled at her and looked into the bags. It was full of clothes. Mostly black clothes which were made of a fabric I had never seen before.

"Um, do you know what this stuff is for because it looks like something off a porn movie." I chuckled and looked at Rose who was laughing as well.

"It's an undergarment. You put it under your clothes and it's like a suit of armour under your clothes and it doesn't weigh that much." She placed her hand on my hand which was clutching the side of the bag and smiled at me. "You're a really nice guy James and I'm sure that you'll fulfil your prophecy and hopefully help everyone here have another chance at life." She moved closer to me clenching my hand tighter every moment she looked into my eyes. I felt as though she was looking into my very own soul, my tainted soul which would never be cleansed. She moved her head closer to mine and moved her hand over my shoulder. I moved my hand up her body until I reached her neck. I moved it around her neck until she suddenly pulled away. She moved her hand from around my neck and looked away from me. I felt like something was wrong or I had done something to her until she turned around and smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Forsaken

The Hunt

Her eyes showed a hint of sadness as she moved her arms so they covered her neck. She shifted further away from me until she was sat on the other side of the bed. I moved myself closer so I was sat next to her again.

"Please just leave me alone. I don't want you to get hurt. I like you James but I'm not a normal girl and you don't want to be with me." She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. I got up and followed her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I like you to Rose and what do you mean you're not a normal girl neither am I. I'm the most abnormal guy that is alive I bet." She chuckled and turned around to me. Her eyes were full of tears and she collapsed into my arms. She still had her hands around her neck and was trying to cover something up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that because I'm part vampire I have tendencies to bite people and especially to people who are in close contact with me." She started to cry even more than before until I placed my hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorrier. I should've not done anything like this, I mean we've just met and well, it's just I feel for you like I do no other girl and I'm sorry if I've upset you. I'll take these bags n ask Ben to put me in another room if you want." She looked up when I mentioned my feeling for you and her eyes became much clearer. I felt deep inside me that she felt the same as I did the only thing stopping her from getting close was her other half, the vampire part.

"No don't do that. I really like you James. I'm just afraid to admit it in case I hurt you cause I'd never live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Her eyes began to water again. "It's just I haven't been on a hunt for awhile and that is usually when I feed and make myself a lot less edgy. But we are going hunting tomorrow if you'd like to come with me. That would make it great." She smiled and looked into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds until I began to smile.

"That would be great as long as I was with you." I held her close and kissed her cheek. I felt a sudden surge of pain in my heart as her lip touched my skin but the pain quickly dispersed when her lips moved away from my skin. "We only have one problem. Who gets the bed?" I smiled and looked to the bed which was scattered with the contents of the bags. "Well it's your room so the bed's your, so you have it I'm sure I can get to sleep in this sleeping bad." I chuckled and held up a rather old and tattered sleeping bag.

"After an hour of sorting through the rather un-tidied bags into the wardrobe which was full of Roses' clothes but there was more than enough room for both of our things.

"That was quick. Well I guess I better get to sleep but first I'll get out of these clothes cause they are kind of old." She chuckled and turned around as I began to get changed. I had just pulled up the pants of what seemed to be old army pyjamas when she turned around and looked straight at me. I quickly turned around and moved my arms over the scars. She got up and placed her arms around me.

"Do you want to talk about these?" She lifted my arms and pointed to the huge scar which seemed to have grown in size since I last looked at it. I turned to face Rose and looked straight into her face. She could see I was partly saddened even at the thought of telling her. "You don't have to tell me if it will upset you."

"No, no it's fine I was just trying to think of how to tell you without you probably hating me. It's a long story so we will be here for awhile." She smiled at me and turned to face the bed throwing off a now empty bag into the far corner with only one of her hands while the other held my left hand.

"Well come on then get into bed and tell me. Then it doesn't mean that both of us have to stand up and maybe it will be easier for you to tell me if you're lying down." She smiled and climbed onto the bed still holding my hand and pulling me onto the bed. I let her pull me and smiled. She giggled and I felt my heart jump at the sound of her laugh. I knew I really like her but I didn't know truly how I felt for her.

I lay next to her on the bed thinking of what to tell her. Questions and answers going through my head and all they while I still thought of her through all the pain and sorrow of the memories she seemed to shine through and make me smile. We talked for hours until I caught a glimpse of the ceiling from the bed. It was lit up like the nights sky. Millions of stars all shining brightly amongst all of the pitch blackness that was now the sky.

"I see you've found the most extravagant part of the room. It's what I always look at when I want to remember all of the good things in life but I don't think I need it anymore." She moved her arms around my waist and held her head next to my heart. I continued to look up until I felt my chest become incredibly cold and looked down. She had her head down and was breathing into my chest through the wafer thin shirt.

"Oh and why is that? Have you found something better than makes you happy?" I was being slightly sarcastic but I still felt slightly uneasy about truly expressing my feelings about her to her face. We had only met little less than a few hours ago and it seemed that we clicked together but I couldn't tell her y feelings until I was sure it was me talking not the demon blood or the angel blood.

"Yes. He's tall, handsome and I think I love him." She kissed my chest and lay there teetering between dream and reality while I stayed awake and continued to look up into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Forsaken

Dreamer

I didn't close my eyes until I could see some kind of daylight in the sky but the more I looked the less likely it seemed to happen. Something had happened to the sky. It was constantly in darkness and I had my bet that it was something to do with Chris. We lay together for hours until she began to move around, at first I thought she was going to get up but then as I placed my arm around her I could feel her whole body almost erupt in an up burst of anger and rage. It was a feeling and the only movement she was doing was ever now and then and seemed so peaceful but I knew something was wrong.

"Let him go! I love him. You can't take him away from me! I've just found him, you can't tear us apart! Bring James back now!" She was screaming in my arms, I was helpless to stop her but the only thing that came to my mind at that time was to hold her close and either make her wake up or try and comfort her while she was having a nightmare. She lay there nestled in my arms, silent again. I felt an overwhelming urge to wake her up but before I do, I want to just look at her, remind myself of what I'm saving in this world. I kissed her forehead and nudged her arm ever so slightly so she began to wake up.

"Hello beautiful. I didn't say anything while I was asleep, did I. Well the room looks intact so it must have been a quiet night. So this is what it feels to have a good night sleep." She smiled and rubbed her head against my chest. "And it's all because of you. You're my lucky charm." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and as she did I felt the burning sensation again in my chest and I knew it had something to do with the prophecy. "Did I start screaming out anytime while I was asleep cause if I did then forget what you heard it was my head talking." She smiled and sat up

"You did start screaming at one moment not so long ago but I didn't want to wake you up cause you looked so tired before and I thought even if it was bad you would make it through fine." I kissed her cheek and she turned bright red. "So what time are we meeting up for the hunt today?"

"Oh damn, I almost completely forgot about the hunt, and I really need to feed cause if I don't I might bite you and I doubt you'd like that." She chuckled and her teeth grew slightly larger. "Can you do that on demand?" She pointed towards her teeth and looked at me. The moment I thought about it the teeth almost seemed to shoot out of my mouth. "What the hell. I thought I was the only person who had overcome all the main vampire urges except the thirst but seeing as your supreme I bet you've probably already mastered the thirst while I still suffer from it." She clenched her fist and threw it at the wall. It stopped barely millimetres away but still the wall buckled even though it had not been touched and as she moved her hand there was an indentation in the wall. "Get changed quickly if you want to join us but you'll have to keep up with me if you want any of the good food." She chuckled and began to rapidly change clothes in front of me. I leaped out of bed and started searching through the bags for the combat gear that Rose had pointed out to me before last night and quickly popped into it.

Rose waited outside the door as I quickly finished up putting on the gear and making sure I had all the things she said I would need for the hunt which required a lot of weapons most of which seemed long range while she carried a sword on her back which seemed to be as light a air but deadly sharp and incredibly dangerous to dark minions.

"Took your sweet time we. Ben just came by and said they are leaving any minute now so come on, run." She sped off at a lightening fast run down the corridor before I even realised what had happened and set off after her. As I turned a corner I could see two large men standing in front of her both wielding large clubs which seemed to be emitting electric charges from the ends. They were talking to Rose and didn't show no signs of moving.

"Oi. What have you got against people like me? Is it just cause I whooped your butt last week at basketball or is it cause I'm stronger than you." Rose tried to move forward but just as she raised her foot off the ground both guys raised their clubs above their heads and began to bring them down. I felt a surge of anger flow through me and I felt myself roar through the corridor at lightening speeds and I stood in front of Rose with my hands clutching the two rods which seemed to be buckling under all the tension.

"You should be dead. What the fuck are you? You aren't even human." The tallest of the two men started to swing his arm out towards me. I just felt an automatic response as his fist drew closer and I felt my arm rip the club from the other mans arm and I felt the force of the club smash into the other guys head and could see through my eyes now all his bones, his blood and I felt it again. The thirst had been released again and this time I felt I couldn't control it. The other man quickly darted off through the door and off into the distance and I felt my fangs beginning to grow larger and the thirst became almost unstoppable until Rose placed her arm on my chest. She had moved her body in front of me and was making sure I didn't bite the guy.

"If you bite him it shows you are no different than them and they'll kill you. You know I couldn't let them do that to you." And almost instantly the thirst was gone and I felt myself become in control again and could feel the pain in my hands from the club as it sent shocks into me. I dropped it and looked at my hands. They were both badly burnt but just like the cut they healed and I felt myself feeling slightly weaker. "You need to feed. We have to get some blood in you or you won't be able to heal or do anything. Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door towards a large metallic door which had a small people sized door cut into it on the far right corner. Rose carried on pulling me until we were outside and I got my first glimpse of the new world. The bleakness of the sky shocked me. I thought it would be lighter as the ceiling in Roses' room made out like the sky was not as bleak as it was but it seemed to be almost empty apart from the functioning lamp which spread light far around the nearby areas.

There was a van parked next to a motor bike which had Ben's dad sitting on it. He noticed us straight away when Rose carried on pulling me away from the door as I stared into the sky.

"What the hell is up Rosie? You looked like someone's just been killed." Ben chuckled and looked towards me as I continued to look up into the sky which was still full of stars which I was sure I saw last night.

"Well lets just say James here nearly killed one of the Peterson brother's as they tried to hit me with a D-Ton and well his brother ended up running off into the crowds before we could get him. But that's not the worst part. He really needs to feed. He was gunna try and feed Petersons' body but I got him out before he did but he needs to feed and fast." The sense of panic in Rose's voice I could tell she was scared for me. She knew what would happen if I didn't feast as I guessed it had happened to her when she was cured as she didn't want to feed on anybody so she must have forced herself and she knows first hand what will happen if I don't.

"Right get in all of you we are going hunting on a nearby hunting ground. Quick, come on everybody in we need to be there 5 minutes ago so get your butts in the van now." Even his voice was slightly weakened at what he had just heard Rose say about me. Ben seemed slightly shocked but rushed to my aid as Rose tried to pull me onto the van and I felt I couldn't move anymore. Ben pushed my back into the van while Rose pulled me. After a few attempts of pulling me into the van they finally did it and Rose laid me down next to her while the van roared into life and set off down the bumpy road.

The ride seemed to be quite short but that maybe due to the fact I felt myself pass out during the ride. I could hear Rose's voice whispering in my head all the way there and all I could hear was from what she said while she was having the dream. The dream about me. What she said about me if indeed she was talking about me but I doubt she would be talking about anyone else when she seemed to like me and I liked her. My mind was in a road with questions and answers which I couldn't put together and I don't think I wanted to put them together.

The van jolted to a stop and all the passengers piled out leaving me and Rose sitting on the bench in the van.

"Rose, you know last night when you had a nightmare. You started talking during your dream and I have wanted to ask you what your dream was about which made you scream out like that." Rose's face fell at the mention of this but not as much as I had anticipated. She must have known I had heard her last night and she knew I would ask sometime.

"Well usually when I go to sleep I have nightmares and usually these are harmless but usually when I start yelling out in my sleep then whatever I saw in the nightmare was not just a dream. It's like a vision of the future. I see the future and then I try and stop it but what I saw last night I don't think I can stop and if I could I would because it involved you and well you probably heard me last night. I love you James." My heart began to rise in my chest at the mention of the word love like she said last night but I wasn't truly sure last night of my feelings for her but now I seemed almost certain that I truly loved her.

"I love you to Rose. You are the nicest girl I've ever met and I know what you saw last night must've been bad but I promise you I won't die and I won't let anything happen to you either." I moved closer to her so I could feel the warmth of her skin next to mine and then I began to see everything differently but it was unlike anytime before. Instead of seeing through the skin I could see her skin and everything else like her bones and blood vessels but this time everything seemed to be more focussed and I could see everything more clearly and then my vision returned to normal again and I could see her eyes barely inches away from mine. I felt her lips touch mine and slowly our head become even loser than before and I could feel her hand clutching my neck. The burning pain in my chest returned and was unbearable but I knew that I must carry on if I was to save her which was all I seemed to want to do now and in the back of my head I could hear my mothers voice.

"An angel can never kiss a true mortal or especially one that has been tainted in the blood of a demon. You will no longer be able to come to heaven again and that means you will never see us again. I'm sorry son but it has to be done to save so many lives. The sacrifice of your life must be done to obtain true balance in this world. Both demons and angels must live no longer on this planet and that means all half breeds as well must die which means she must die." I felt the burning feeling subside and be overcome with a hatred and rage which seemed to overflow me.

"She will not die. I promise her that I would not allow any harm to come to her and I intend to keep that promise so you had better let all the half breeds live or I will not battle with Chris. Let her live and I will risk my life to save her and only her as she means everything to me and I will risk my life for her." I could hear many more voice almost conferring in the back of my head until my mothers voice became louder.

"Fine then that shall be granted but you must kill Chris and then you must kill yourself if you survive the battle so that no more dark others will be born from the ashes of his body." Her voice began to become fainter and fainter until it was little less than a whisper in the back of my head. I kept on kissing her until the pain in my chest had spread all over my torso, leaving no part unscathed by its burning pain which seemed to make me become more angry even though while I was with Rose I couldn't cause no harm to her. I still loved her even if I was a monster inside. I could hear someone approaching the rear of the van and could almost see them in my mind and I knew that this must have something to do with my new found blood. It was Ben and from what I could hear, the moment he saw me kissing Rose his heart beat almost trebled and I felt a hatred against me building up in him. He looked straight at me as though I had taken his heart and crushed it and then I realised just what he felt for Rose and how I knew I wouldn't be there for her forever if I had to die to save her and I didn't want to leave her on her own in a world ravaged by the unnatural.

I pushed Rose away and looked at Ben who disappeared off into the darkness of the day. I turned again and looked at Rose.

"What's up?" She pushed her head against my chest and moved her hand so it rested on my neck. "I love you." She kissed my lips and signalled for me to stand up which I quickly did while stowing my hands in my pockets. I felt that something was wrong with them. The way they felt when I brushed them against the fabric of my overcoat proved my suspicions right as I felt the skin almost hard like stone. She jumped out of the van just ahead of me and I landed barely an inch away from her and as my feet touched the ground a sudden sense of anger and sadness overwhelmed me. I felt my insides pull themselves apart when I realised where it was we had arrived and I crumpled onto the floor my fist clenched as I started to beat the floor. It was where I had lived until the events on that night and that was when I began seeing images in my head of that night when my world was changed forever and when I lost my parents.

I felt my head hit the floor and I heard the commotion around me of the people rushing to help me but the one person who I recognized the most was Rose she was there holding my head tightly and looking straight into my eyes. She pressed her lips against my forehead and I felt nothing, not warmth of her body that I had felt whenever I had kissed her before and I was beginning to wonder if this was what those creatures felt like. Doomed for life to walk amongst a world of happiness where they would never be happy and I thought to myself if I would become just like them, a demented follower of evil who would never enjoy the happiness of a kiss from the girl I love again.

"No! Don't you die on me James. You promised me remember the promise you made to me. You can't die not when I've just found you. James I love you don't leave me alone here." Rose leaned over my face and began kissing my lips and with every kiss I felt part of my sanity leave me as each kiss felt as cold as the last when I knew that when she kissed me it felt her warmth, her love almost flow into me and I knew that she hadn't changed it was me.

"He needs blood. We need to get him to feed but there don't seem to be any crept's around here. They all seem to have fled from here. He'll die if we don't get some blood." I recognised the voice immediately. It was Ben and I could feel his voice trembling on the word die as even though he disliked me for being with Rose we were still friends and he wouldn't wish for me to die especially not now when he knew that I could save the world. "We need someone to have a blood bond with him."

"I will do it." I heard Roses' voice above all the murmuring and she lifted her head up. I felt something cold push its way into my mouth and I heard Ben say "Bite and feed". I felt myself forcing me not to bite but just the fact that knowing a meal was not that far away I felt my fangs grow and sink into her skin. I could feel her warm blood rushing through her skin where my teeth had torn through her flesh and I could feel her pulse through it. I could feel my eyes getting heavier with the blood rushing into me and I began to let me grip of her arm go and as I did I felt her body land on top of me. I felt fear build up inside of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Forsaken

Tears don't fall...

I could hear the constant beep of a heart monitor as it tried vigorously to keep her alive. I lay there in a half dream world thinking to myself, "What have I done? I've killed her, the only girl who I ever loved. What is wrong with me? I am truly a monster". My mind was racked with anger at what I had done and also what my mother had said. She told me she wouldn't let her die, she promised me. I should have known I'm no longer her son now, I'm a shadow of him, a fool, a demon. I could feel blood being poured into me through a tube in my arm. The very thought of it sickening my every thought. What have I become, a creature that only desires to feed and survive or is there still a shred of humanity in me. Tears began to roll down my face as I slowly regained the feeling in all my limbs. I could feel the cold pieces of metal keeping me where I lay so I could harm no other person. What a sight, the so called saviour of humanity killing the people he is said to save. I began to cry even more, I started to move my head as I looked around the room.

There was a curtain around where I was laid but I could make out the body of someone in the room next to mine. It had to be her, my heightened senses could see her, every breathe she breathed her heard as if I was lying next to her. I longed just to hold her close and tell her how much I loved her, to tell her how sorry I was for what I had done, for the pain I had caused her. I began to move myself around on the bed trying to get myself free. I kept on moving until I could hear footsteps walking around the person next to me. Their shadow was cast onto the side of the curtain between my room and theirs. I could hear them whispering into the person ear and I knew almost in an instant who it was.

"I should have known something was up when he came back. He wasn't himself. You two connected too perfectly. You knew I loved you Rose but you still never told me how you feel. Why is it that as soon as he came back you fell for him. We've been through it all and you still fall for this guy just cause he is the saviour or is it more than that. Maybe you do truly love him but I know one thing, he isn't going to get away with hurting you. Saviour or not, friend or not he will pay for hurting you my love." Ben Knelt beside Rose and kissed her cheek. He quickly stood up and began to walk around the bed and into the corridor, slowly moving towards my room. I began to shake more violently at the shackles until I felt the needle which had been feeding me blood fall out and clink onto the cold floor. The curtains in front of me opened and stood there was Ben holding a blade in his hand and wearing a long overcoat that was covered in blood. He strode over to me avoiding the now large patch of fresh blood on the floor. He looked at the patch and then looked at me. "Been busy demon." He emphasized his last words, showing me that he no longer cared anymore for our friendship, I had taken too many things from him the girl he loved, the job he wanted, the life he wanted and now it was his turn to gain those things he had wanted and those things I had taken. I wanted to fight back. I wanted to just leap from the bed and lunge at his throat, but still to me he was my friend who I had known for so long.

"What do you want Ben? Come to gloat about being human. Or do you want to be me is that why you said what you did to Rose just then. You love her. I know you do. I love her too and you know I didn't want to hurt you. Do you trust me Ben?" I paused.

"Yes I trust you. But I know you've changed. I knew you would change when I learned you were the chosen one. I have read that book so many times I know it off by heart." He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"_Born from light. Bringers the chaos"_

"_Children to parents"_

"_Friends to many."_

"_Known by the damned"_

"Warriors"

"_Lovers"_

"_Twins of the devil"_

"_Both born from the powers of god"_

"_Both chose different paths"_

"_Dante"_

"_Twin of Vergil"_

"_It began with these two"_

"_It shall end with one of them"_

"_One shall die"_

"_One shall live"_

"_Prosperity or death"_

"_The choice is theirs"_

"Two prophecies, both involving you. You must fulfil both of them. If you don't then humanity will fall to your brother. He is stronger than Chris and equal to you. I will help you anyway I can but if you die I will not let Rose go with you that is why I am destroying this blood bond as soon as Chris has been killed ok. So do me a favour and hurry that up." He smiled and looked at me.

…

"I trust you James ok. But I knew something like this would happen since my mother died. She ushered her last words to me about my life. A guardian to the lover of the chosen. While she lived there would be hope for humanity." His head slowly raised and reached my eye line. "I will fall in love with her but my sacrifice will be to leave her with the chosen one. I knew she was the one I fell for her. I stayed with her since we picked her up after she had been bitten. I nursed her back to health. I love her. I will keep her safe. Not for you though. But for myself."

"Fine then. But first I want to see her and make sure she is ok. We do have a bond so I would like to be with her especially if she is ill." I looked at Ben and stood up firmly letting the surgical blanket fall from my shoulders.

"Yeah sure. She's in the next cubicle but she is sleeping so don't wake her up ok. I told you I nursed her back to health and she needs her sleep. I'm the one who knows her better than you so don't argue ok." I nodded and began to walk past Ben who stood there watching the silhouette of my shadow walking past the curtains.  
I knelt next to Rose and kissed her forehead. She smiled and I began to caress her chin.

"Hey you know that turns me on." She chuckled and kissed me on the lips. "Are you ok? I was worried about you." I smiled and closed the curtains.

"I'm fine ok. I was worried about you to." She chuckled and shuffled over on her bed and signalled for me to lie next to her. I did so and placed my arm around her.

"Well I seem fine but you look a little pale." She kissed me and began to massage my back. "Are you sure your fine?" I nodded and kissed her.

"Well according to your doctor you shouldn't be awake so I think I should leave you to get some sleep." I began to move away from her and she grabbed me.

"Oh Ben is just being precautious about me as always. But I don't want you to leave me. I'll sleep but only if you stay with me." She kissed me and closed her eyes. "Don't leave me will you."

"Ok I won't leave you." She smiled and yawned. I felt myself getting drowsy now. It was weird but I guessed I was tired. I hadn't really slept properly since well years ago so I guess I might sleep better with Rose next to me. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness…


	11. Chapter 11

Forsaken

Dream theatre

I can't believe how bad things had become in my life but being in her dream made me realise. My life was bad but hers' was much worse. The attack, the suffering, the pain of the bite, the pain of seeing all she loves burning around her and last of all, the sight of seeing me lying there in a pool of my own blood. Barely a day ago. It was almost as if I was living the dream.

I could feel her hand grasping me tightly as she saw my corpse lying in the middle of a deserted street. As I stood in the picture looking towards my corpse, watching her giving her life the dream slowly filled with darkness. I felt a cold chill up my spine, and then I remembered this feeling. All those years ago but it still felt the same. We were no longer in her dream. We were in my hell and I could see her standing up and looking at me. Her body squeezing me closer, trying not to lose me.

The dream became that of my worse memory. The tablet where I had been chained up and forced to watch as both my parents were killed.

"Why couldn't I do anything? Why am I so worthless? Why have I failed everyone I love?" I began to scream out as Chris slowly edged towards, killing both my mother and father. I felt a tight tug on my arm. Rose had begun trying to smash the chains. Tears streaming down her face.

"You're not worthless. I love you. I'm always here for you. Please don't let me see you die. Not again please James. I can't take losing you." She was hugging me tightly now. I could feel her heart begin to beat faster. I looked into her eyes and smiled. I kissed her softly on the lips and moved my arms to hold her. The metal on the chains quickly melted and I felt myself fall from the stone tablet.

"You will never lose me. Now we are together I won't ever leave you." I kissed her lips then looked around. It was still my memory except all the demons had faded and the only people left were me, Rose and Chris. He began to chuckle and turned towards me.

"How sentimental? I never thought a demon would find true love. I especially thought I had killed you already but I guess I failed. Well when we meet again I will finish what I begun. I'll plunge your blade into your own heart like I did on that day. The day you truly lost everything, although you seem to have gained more. Too bad I'll be taking it away from you." I looked at Rose as she stared at Chris. "Say goodbye to your lover James." He let out an almighty roar and I could feel my arm pulling down. Rose was being ripped away from me by the darkness.

"Leave her out of this. It's me you want so don't hurt her." I rushed towards the darkness swinging my fist into the nothingness. It was almost as if there was nothing really there, but I knew there must've been something as she was still being pulled away from me. I turned towards Chris and looked straight at him. "I will end this. No longer will you plague this world." He began to chuckle and I felt a cold blast hit my face. Rose was no longer being taken by the darkness and light had begun to shine around me.

"You think being an angel will make you invincible. I am the only immortal on this planet. I am the strongest being alive. You both share the blood of an angel. So… Don't you think it is weird how I managed to come into your dreams? I am powerful and not even an angel can stop me. The prophecy shall never be fulfilled." He laughed and turned away and began to step into the darkness.

"On my own I may not be able to defeat you but unlike you I have friends and people who have placed their hopes on me defeating you and I will not let them down and I will not let you hurt the one I love." He turned while the darkness slowly engulfed him and gave me a smile before the blackness made his features impossible to see. I looked towards Rose and smiled. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise you that."

"Don't promise me that. I'm not afraid anymore. I love you and I'm willing to give my life for you." She kissed me and began to walk away from me into a gap in the darkness. Light shone brightly from the patch and she had begun to walk into the light.

"But you shouldn't have to get hurt because of me. No one should. I love you and I will give my life to make sure you live no matter what my mother wants." I started walking towards the light as well. Rose waited for me not wanting to leave without me. I knew that once we leaved here that I would awake in the real world lying next to her. I partly wanted to stay in this dream world. Just me and her. I didn't want to lose her. Not now, not after all of the pain I had seen she had been through. I waited a few seconds then began grasped her hand and walked into the white light.

"You had better not die now brother. I am looking forward to our battle."

I began to rub my eyes as I opened them and began to look around at the cubicle. The curtains had been closed. I guessed Ben didn't want to see us together. I knew he must've loved her but I she loved me and I loved her. I didn't want to hurt him anymore but I knew that I would. I looked at Rose as her eyes began to open and kissed her lips.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." I smiled and looked at her. "I guess we'll have to get used to dreams like that in the future then." I chuckled to try and lighten the mood and she laughed to. I slowly began to sit up and got to my feet while Rose stretched on the bed.

After a few minutes later we both emerged from behind the screen and looked up and down the corridor and spotted a sleeping Ben who was slumped into a chair.

"Aw look at the baby. He's so much cuter when he's asleep." Rose laughed and we both moved over to him. She bent down and kissed him on the cheeks and he quickly woke up.

"What the hell! Oh you two are up. I thought you'd both be sleeping in today seeing as you both were really tired." He laughed and began to sit up properly.

"Ah you spied on us did you then. Well I thought it would be better to go to the police station today and get my sword cause if you want me to fulfil the prophecy I need it." I smiled towards Ben and looked at Rose whose smile faded slightly. "So that means that you Ben have to look after Rose for me and make sure she is in perfect health which means you'll have to give her a full examination." I gave a cheeky grin towards Rose which made her snigger and we both looked at Ben who was now smiling quite broadly.

"Don't you even think about getting any ideas and anyway why can't I come with you?" Rose turned to me and hugged me which made Ben shudder slightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt remember I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt so I have to go alone. I know Chris will have it guarded well and I don't want to have to worry about you and if you're here I know you'll be in good hands." I smiled and nodded towards Ben.

"Yeah what's wrong with spending some of today with me then? Really how bad am I to you that makes you hate me?" He smiled and then gave me a quite forceful look.

"Nothing is wrong with you I just want to be with James but well if he doesn't want me to get hurt I guess I'll be a good girlfriend and stay here with Ben and let Ben play doctor." She winked towards Ben whose happy face had fallen on hearing the word girlfriend.

"Well I think I'd better go find your dad as he'll probably know where exactly the sword is and also he knows how to fight more than I do." I turned and kissed Rose on the cheek and started off towards the door. I turned and looked at them as Rose continued to watch me and smiled, blowing me a kiss and watching me as I walked through the door. I knew Bens' dad was probably where I had gotten on the truck yesterday so I decided to head in that direction. I had no clue of where I was going really. After five minutes of walking around aimlessly I decided to stop and looked around. All the walls were the same shade of grey with no signs at all on where I should go.

Suddenly I heard a voice. It wasn't my mothers it was Bens' dads' voice. I turned around and looked around. No one was there. I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from but as I continued to look around I saw faint lines coming through the walls. I had guessed I still had certain abilities and this must've been one. I started running through the corridors towards the source of the lines. Bens' dad.

"And you call that a line. My mother could draw a line better and she had bloody arthritis. Take 'em apart and put 'em back in a line this time." The voice said louder and louder as I turned each corner heading closer to him. This power could come in useful. I had to find what new extras having angels blood gave me. There would be time later but right now I had to concentrate on finding Bens' dad.

The final corner. The faint lines were now very thick telling me I must've been close. I headed towards the door and pushed into it. Nothing. I had almost forgotten the chip. I began to wave my hand in front of the door and waited. It wasn't going to budge and I was really not in the mood to get hassled by a door. I ran back around the corner and turned. I knelt down and looked around.

"Screw technology." I said quickly as I sped off at full speed towards the door.

"Crunch!" The door quickly gave way as my shoulder pushed into it. The metal hit the ground and sparked on the floor. I poked my head through the now open doorframe and looked for Bens' dad. I stepped into the room and heard the clicks of many guns aiming towards me now.

"Sorry. It wouldn't open and I wasn't in the mood to wait." I looked around and saw Bens' dad laughing at me. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that not even the strongest demon has been able to break out that room and find its way through the labyrinths. And the fact you have means you are no ordinary demon." He chuckled and gave a sharp whistle making all the men and women holding guns towards me holster their weapon. "So where's Rose and my boy."

"Well they are both in the medical room we were in last night." He laughed once again. "What you laughing at this time?"

"What do you mean last night you've been in there for over a week and you haven't even been awake for all of that." A week! That wasn't possible. We had only been asleep for a day at the most. How come Ben didn't mention it to us? Maybe he was still upset about me taking Rose from him. "So anyway what brings you out of the quarantine area in such a big hurry you have to break a perfectly good door?"

"Oh I need to find my sword and I know that you have been to every place in this town so I thought you could take me to get it." I walked over to the trucks that were parked nearby and looked towards him. "So are you gunna take me or what?" I pointed towards the truck and he slowly turned on the spot like a military soldier and walked over to me.

"Well I'll take you but first show me some manners. I'm older and wiser than you and plus make sure you call me Paul really." I looked at him and laughed. "Oh shut up will you. I like being called my first name even if I do like military style things. And if we are going we are taking my baby." He smiled and walked over to a door the other side of the yard. I quickly ran after him and caught up with him just as he placed a key into the lock of the door. "Watch the paintwork on it. It's my pride and joy and if I get one scratch on it I'll kill anyone within a mile radius." He laughed and turned the keys. "Hop in then, I'm not gunna wait forever kid." He pointed towards the other side of the car.

I ran around and quickly jumped over the door. It didn't have a roof so I didn't have to watch my head on any furry dice. "I've always wanted to do that." I gleamed towards Paul as he got into the car.

"Show off." He laughed and started the car. The engine purred into life and not even a stutter came from its finely tuned engine. "My baby." He began to pet the dashboard and I felt a slight chuckle build up in my throat. "Say one thing bad about my baby and that will be the last word. Chosen or not my baby comes first."

"Well all that aside can we please get to my sword as I'm in a bit of a hurry and well I know what Ben wants to do." I was slightly worried about Ben and Rose together. I knew she had feelings for him and he had feelings for her, which was obvious. I just wondered whether I could trust her to be faithful, then again the bond we had meant that I could probably feel what she felt as since I had woke up I could feel scars on my back which she had. I knew we were connected just not how far.


End file.
